herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akuto Sai
Akuto Sai is the primary protagonist of the series Demon King Daimao. He is an orphan who transfers into Constant Magick Academy, hoping to someday become a high priest for the benefit of society. However, upon arriving, Yatagarasu, the school's oracular spirit, predicts that he will become a Demon King in the future. History Akuto Sai first meets Junko Hattori after helping out Junko's grandmother and Junko thinking he was mugging her. Junko and Akuto seemed to bond over their strong senses of justice. Akuto and Junko enter into a pact a friendship that will end in Akuto's death if broken. Akuto seems to really admire Junko and tells her that he hopes he's in her class. When Akuto arrives at the school he meets his teacher Mitsuko Tori. When he is examined and given his future occupation he is declared the future Demon King. All of the other students seem very threatened by this and avoid Akuto, (except Ms. Tori who continuously bothers Akuto about killing himself and examining his body.) Akuto ends up being put in Junko's class but the class is afraid of Akuto. Akuto ends up in a duel with Junko and even though he tries to avoid fighitng her, his horrible control of mana causes an explosion of energy. Akuto meets Hiroshi Miwa who starts toi call Akuto "big brother." Hiroshi convinces Akuto to climb Junko's window and attempt to apologize but Junko see's this as an attempt to humiliate her and chases after him. Akuto runs into Kena Soga and she promises to protect him from Junko for personal reasons. Akuto's terrible control of mana causes another horrible explosion and his "observer" Korone appears. Korone brings Akuto to the principal who tells Korone to stay with Akuto so they can be prepared if he actually does become the Demon King. The following day Akuto meets Fujiko Eto, who tells Akuto that she will help him with anything that he needs. Later, Akuto goes to the bathroom and calls Fujiko and asks her to help him make amends with Junko. Fujiko tells Akuto to meet her in the mountains behind the school, and how to turn off Korone. Akuto runs into a misunderstanding while trying to pull Korone's tail and turn her off, and a demon dog appears. Akuto manages to suck out the demon dogs mana and it turns into a regular dog. The regular dogs starts chasing after Kena who just happened to be following Akuto while wearing a hair pin that turns her invisible. During the commotion Akuto see's Korones tail and manages to pull it, and she turns off. Fujiko appears and suggests that Akuto join the disciplinary committee. Fujiko also gives Akuto a gun and some pills that she says will help Akuto and Junko understand each other. Kena; whom is still running from the dog, naked, runs into Akuto right as he turns Korone back on. Korone, thinking Akuto has raped Kena threatens to turn him into the school and police, but he convinces Kena to tell her that it was her fault. Gallery 40617.jpg Akuto_The_Demon_King.jpg Category:The Messiah Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Satan Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Male Category:Orphans Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:The Hero Category:Omnipotents